Spring of Drowned DemonWoman
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ryoko and Yosho crash somewhere else, and it causes a vastly diffrent outcome for their fight, and the future of the universe its self. Ranma Tenchi X-Over/Fusion.


AN: I got this idea from a long abandoned fic called Demon's Destiny by Joe Fenton. You can find it here on . Its premise was Ranma fell into a spring that Ryoko had drowned in, it was about three chapters and it has been abandoned for over five years now. This fic is just using its premise, and it isn't much like it in any other way.

AN2: There is a lot off OCCness at times in this fic. A lot. This is just a fair warning to those who do not care for that sort of thing. Remember I write these things for my fun and entertainment, as well as yours.

AN3: I always play fast and loose with the Tenchi Universe, seeing as there's what, thirteen incarnations of the said universe? And in this fic I'm even looser with my interpretations than normal, for this is a total AU of Tenchi. Canon, prepare to be shot out of a cannon.

AN4: Do I need to post a new story? No. Am I going to yes. For I've actually had this fic on my hard drive for a long time now I'd guess. I just never had gotten around to posting it. But I just refound it, and a whole bunch of other long forgotten fics, on my old computer while I was transferring files to my new computer, and I said "Hey, this fic's passable." So, after some slight editing and expansion, I decided to post it for your fun and entertainment. More work for me now though.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Tenchi Muyo or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

SPRING OF DROWNED DEMON-WOMAN

CHAPTER ONE

DEMON-WOMAN TROUBLES

Jusenkyo, China: a little over seven hundred years ago

Yosho of Jurai leaned over and panted heavily while waiting for Ryoko to emerge from the pool of water that she had just fallen into and so they could continue their fight. 'I honestly don't know how I can win this fight.' Yosho thought in-between his gasps for air, not knowing that Ryoko's fall into the so called 'pool of water' had already decided their match in his favor.

After not seeing Ryoko surface for air in the last few minutes, Yosho became curious, and he approached the pool that Ryoko had fallen into, only to be yelled at in a language that was unknown to him. Quickly activating his universal translator, due to the panicked urgency he had heard in the voice, he turned around, while keeping a close eye on the pool of water, "Can you repeat that please?" He asked of the panicked man.

"I am the guide of these springs." The man who had just reached him said "And these are cursed springs. The Demon-Woman you were fighting has fallen into an un-cursed spring! Now it's the Spring of Drowned Demon-Woman! Any who fall in that spring now becomes a Demon-Woman when splashed with cold water. Hot water is the temporary cure, until the next cold water incident! You do not want to go into the spring young sir, or you become the Demon-Woman!" The guide yelled.

Yosho suddenly had a vision of facing an army of Ryoko's. Shouting out "That is totally unacceptable! There must be a way to purify this pool or something!"

"No, no way to purify the spring." Seeing the glare that Yosho was giving him, the man said "Maybe, maybe we could seal the spring or something else? But who could do it. The Amazons are out. They'd never help out a male. The Musk would just want to breed with cursed Demon-Women, so they're out as well. But the Phoenix Tribe, they'd help, if they got something in return for their help that is. And come to think of it, they are probably the best suited group to try to seal the spring." The guide said in thought.

"Well where are they then? I need to meet with them as soon as possible!" Yosho yelled at the guide.

"I'll send for a messenger. They will take your request to their God-King Saffron. If he consents to meet with you, then you will. I'm sorry sir, this is they way it must be done." The guide said apologetically.

"I understand." Yosho said in response. He understood politics and protocol very well, even if he utterly despised them.

A few days later it was done. After hearing of the power of the being that fell into a spring, Saffron thought it would be a very good thing to minimize the chance of any being getting that curse. He preformed the ceremony himself, and after he finished it, he turned to Yosho and said "It is done. I did the best I could, yet you must remember, this will not hold forever. Even with my periodically renewing the wards, someday, something is going to fall into this spring. I can not stop that, the magic of the spring craves to curse beings with alternate forms. I have however made it so the curse can only be transferred once, and then it will be used up. That I was lucky with." Saffron then shook his head. "I did something else to the spring when I made it a one use only spring that I did not mean too, nor do I truly know just what it was I did. I have my suspicions, but that is all." Then, looking Yosho in the eye, he said, "Now for my payment. Even if this was in my best interest, as you had said, nothing is free."

"Yes. I will teach your head instructor the sword-style I used to defeat the Demon-Woman. And as I warned you though, your instructor may only be able to learn the physical part of my art, for I do not know if your energy can be manipulated the same way mine can." Yosho warned Saffron.

"And as I said, if that is the case, then that it is acceptable." Saffron said in reply. And then they made their way to Phoenix Mountain.

Phoenix Mountain: the present

A Saffron that was near his time to start his centennial reincarnation process sighed as he saw a special stone glow. A stone that would only glow to signify the rebirth of the dreaded Demon-Woman. Sighing, he called for the current leader of his guard, Kiima.

"Kiima," The weary Saffron spoke.

"Yes, my lord?" Kiima asked while knelling to her God-King.

"Someone has fallen into the Spring of Drowned Demon-Woman. I want them brought here." Saffron told his war leader.

Gulping, Kiima said "Yes my lord" From her still knelling position.

"And remember, the Demon-Woman just may be strong enough to have completely taken over the being that fell into it's pool, mind, body, and soul, so do exercise due caution." Saffron warned the captain of his guard.

"I will my lord." She replied.

"Good. You are dismissed." Saffron said. Kiima then rised and left the room to gather her best troops.

Jusenkyo: the guides hut

Kiima was looking at the sleeping Demon-Woman in question while talking to the guide. "So you say this used to be a young Japanese male of about sixteen until his little dip in the spring? After his, now her, father was knocked by her into the panda cursed spring, he came up and knocked her into and through all the layers of protection, wards, barriers, and God knows what else that protected that spring? She then emerged, blasted the panda with a Ki blast, and then fainted? Then when the hot water would not turn her back into her original self, the father lost it, and he then disowned and abandoned his child here?"

"Yes." Was all the fearful guide said in reply.

"He sounds like an absolutely wonderful man." Kiima said with sarcastic contempt while shaking her head. "And she shows no signs of being possessed mentally or spiritually by the Demon-Woman?" Kiima then asked.

"No. None so far." The guide replied with a shake of his head.

"That's good." Kiima replied with a relived breath.

She and the guide were the only ones in the little hut, as she had told her guards to wait outside it with the guide's young daughter. She waved the guide aside, and then went to wake up the newly cursed victim.

Squatting down besides her, she shook the young woman awake. "Huh what?" The young purple haired woman grumbled as she awoke. Looking at Kiima she asked "Who are you?" Then remembering what her father had just done, she started to growl and electricity sparked off and around her, causing Kiima to fall back onto her rear end as the purple haired young woman shot up screaming "How dare you abandon me pop! Not a man? Not even a human? I'll show you! When I find you again, you're dog meat!" she screamed.

She then noticed that she was hovering three feet above the ground and covered with electricity. Chuckling sheepishly, the seemingly volatile young woman stopped the electricity field from cascading around her body as she floated down to the floor. Offering her hand to the sitting Kiima, she said "Sorry. I just lost my temper at the fact that my pop just abandoned me here. He cast me out of the whole fucking clan." She said with her green eyes aglow. "I'll remember that the next time I see him. I'm Ranma. Just Ranma now I guess. Who are you? And why'd you wake me?" Ranma asked.

Kiima cautiously took Ranma's hand, allowing her to help her up. After dusting herself off, Kiima said "I am Kiima, captain of my Lord Saffron's Royal Guard. I was instructed to bring you to him. He knows more about the spring which cursed you then any other being living, save one, if he still lives that is."

"Does he know how to cure this?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry to tell you that there are no cures for Jusenkyo curses Ranma. I know everyone wishes there was, especially in your case, but there are none." Kiima told Ranma softly.

"Then why should I meet this guy? What does he want with me?" Ranma asked curiously.

Kiima bristled at hearing her Lord Saffron referred as 'this guy', but she calmed herself and said "Lord Saffron can explain just what it was that fell into the pool you drowned in, and help you a great deal."

"And why'd he want to help me out?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

"As a payment of a debt to someone." Kiima simply replied.

"Who?" Ranma then asked.

"Look, are you coming with me or what?" Kiima finally yelled out, losing her cool.

"Ok, ok, I'll come with you. Sheesh, so touchy." Ranma said, causing a vein Kiima's forehead to pulse while she thought 'Must not attack Ranma. Not only could she wipe the floor with you with the Demon-Woman's powers, but it would upset Lord Saffron. Must not attack Ranma.' Kiima mentally chanted to herself as she followed Ranma out of the hut.

Phoenix Mountain: Later that day

Kiima approached her lord on his throne and stated "I have brought the victim of the Spring of Drowned Demon-Woman to you my lord. Her name is Ranma. She used to be a young Japanese male of approximately sixteen years of age, until his little dip. It seems that hot water does not change her back to her birth form my lord. She also has been disowned and abandoned by her father due to her curse."

"I see" Saffron softly whispered. "Send her in then Kiima, and please wait outside the door for now as well."

"Yes my lord." Kiima said, standing up and leaving the room.

Ranma then came into the room shortly there after. "You Saffron?" She immediately asked.

"Yes, yes I am" He said with a chuckle.

"So what's going on?" Ranma asked "Kiima said you had some answers about what happened to me."

"I am not the best one to get the answers you seek from Ranma, for those you must go to Yosho." Saffron began when an angry Ranma growled "Then where is this Yosho? Why aren't I speaking to him instead?"

"Because he lives somewhere in Japan at the moment. If you want I can send you to him. But I thought I could clear up a few things for you in the meantime until you do see him, if that is your wish of course." Saffron replied evenly.

"Yes, I think I would like to meet him, and thank you for your time." Ranma scratched the back of her head in a nervous seeming gesture. "I'm sorry, but ever since I got cursed, it's like I'm always just a little bit angry at everything. And my stupid pop just made my temper so much worse with what he did. I had no right to snap at you like that, especially before you've even finished speaking."

"That is understandable Ranma. Now to get the full story you must talk to Yosho, as I said, but some things I can tell you. That body you now have is, well, it is like a clone of a very powerful alien woman." Saffron began, when Ranma interrupted him with

"An alien? Like from outer space type alien?"

"Yes. And please, no more interruptions Ranma. Well this alien and another crash landed on this world a little over seven hundred years ago and did battle. And the Demon-Woman fell into the spring in the midst of the battle, causing a cursed spring to be formed at the cost of her life. Her opponent and I came to an agreement. I would try my best to seal her spring, and in return he would teach my head instructor the sword style he used to defeat the Demon-Woman. I, after much effort and research, had managed to make it so that the spring could only change someone one time ever, and then put as many wards and barriers, physical, magical, and Ki based as possible over it. Though I knew though that some day something would get cursed by the spring, for the spring would not rest until it did so. So I also promised Yosho I would send any who fell into the spring to see him if it were at all possible. Will you meet with Yosho?" Saffron then asked Ranma.

Ranma sighed and said "I think I'll have to. You didn't tell me a heck of a lot but what you did say really makes me want to meet this guy. Besides, I have nowhere else to go now." Ranma said the last part while chuckling rather darkly.

"Then I will arrange your departure as soon as possible. Kiima!" Saffron called out.

"Yes my lord?" she asked upon entering

"Take Ranma here to a guest room and prepare yourself for travel. You shall be escorting Ranma to see Yosho in Japan. I shall give you more information later." Saffron told Kiima.

"Very well my lord." Kiima said. "If you will follow me, Ranma?" Kiima said, leaving the room with Ranma close on her heels.

The Masaki Shrine in Okayama Japan: about three weeks later

It had taken a little over three weeks, three weeks, two days, fourteen hours, forty seven minutes and thirteen seconds, but then, hey, who's counting, for Ranma and Kiima to reach their destination. The boat ride to Japan had taken almost exactly three weeks, and the rest of the time was spent walking to the remote shrine. Kiima had not been very happy at all during the travel, for she was forced to wear a cloak to hide her wings. And today, Ranma was in a very bad mood. For she had gotten her monthly visitor for the first time four days ago, and it was still with her this morning, and she was having to borrow Kiima's supplies for it.

Grumbling to Kiima, Ranma asked her as they climbed the thousand steps to the shrine "Woman go through this every month?"

Kiima just sighed and said "For the last time, YES!"

As they got to the Shrine's doors, they both stopped stone cold in anger. There, on the door was a note 'Gone to pick up my grandson. Be back tomorrow. Katsuhito.'

"Um, isn't Katsuhito the name that Yosho is supposedly hiding under?" Ranma asked of Kiima.

"Yes, I believe it is." She replied.

"Well that's just fucking great! I mean what do we do now? And couldn't he have left the sign at, I don't know, the bottom of the fucking stairs!?" Ranma yelled in anger and wanting to blast something as a form of stress relief.

Kiima felt the exact same way and said "It was most inconsiderate of him."

"Inconsiderate? Inconsiderate? I'll show him inconsiderate!" Ranma yelled while lunging at the door.

"Ranma, stop it!" Kiima screamed while struggling with the floating girl. "I doubt Yosho would be at all happy to see his shrine demolished upon his return!" Kiima yelled at Ranma.

"I know that! Why do you think I'm going to do it?" Ranma yelled at Kiima in response.

As Kiima continued to struggle with Ranma, she thought "Please, please let her biology be similar enough to a human's that she ends her period tomorrow! She is impossible on it!"

The Masaki Shrine in Okayama Japan: the next afternoon

Yosho, now known as Katsuhito, and his grandson Tenchi came to the temple the next afternoon to see an interesting site. A flying woman doing an advanced martial arts kata in the air directly over the shrine.

Kiima, and Ranma, had both gotten their wish, for Ranma was no longer on her period today. Thus feeling MUCH better, and with the vast and remote space available to her, she decided to go all out in a practice until Yosho showed up, for she had not been able to do so for weeks due to cramped spaces and crowds of people. She was now trying to incorporate what she knew of Mid-Air combat into full air combat, and she was having a blast. So much fun was she having, and so into her modified kata was she, that she had lost her connection to the world around her, and never noticed the two men approach.

Kiima was guilty of that as well, but for a different reason. Ranma had tried to spar with her, and it left her dead tired, so she was asleep.

After getting over his shock at seeing the almost Ryoko look-a-like after all these years, Katsuhito said "So someone finally did fall into her spring. And here I was hoping it would never happen."

Looking up at his grandpa, Tenchi asked, "Um, grandpa? Do you know that flying woman or something?"

Katsuhito just looked down at his grandson nervously and chuckled.

EAN: As to Ranma's coloration in hair and eyes. Well, red and blue make purple and blue and yellow make green. Honestly, I wanted Ranma to be similar to Ryoko, not her clone. Besides, the pools turn you into what you would have been if you were BORN that way, not an exact copy.

Hope to update this one soon, bye for now.


End file.
